The present invention relates to the field of steam generators for small steam appliances such as steam cleaners, steam mops, etc.
It is known to employ steam generators to convert liquid water into steam as part of the operation of a small steam appliance such as a consumer steam cleaner, steam mop, etc. A steam generator typically includes a heating element and surrounding structure that establishes a fluid flow path along which the water flows to be converted into steam by heat from the heating element. The resulting steam is provided via an outlet of the steam generator to a separate steam discharge component of the small appliance.